


Supernatural Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, drabble prompts, ill add tags as i progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based off prompts. I plan on doing about a hundred, but here's the first twenty on the list:</p><p>1.“Can I kiss you?”<br/>2.“Are you drunk?"<br/>3. “You came back.”<br/>4. “I’m flirting with you.”<br/>5. “Meet me at midnight. Alone."<br/>6. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”<br/>7. “How long has it been?”<br/>8. “I’ll be right over.”<br/>9. “You know, it’s okay to cry.”<br/>10. “I just want this.”<br/>11. “You don’t need to protect me.”<br/>12. “You can’t protect me.”<br/>13. “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”<br/>14. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.”<br/>15. “Please don’t argue.”<br/>16. “I took a pregnancy test.”<br/>17. “I didn’t know you could sing.”<br/>18. “Do you ever think we should just stop this?”<br/>19. “Come home with me.”<br/>20. "Don't you dare do that again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Dean

**Author's Note:**

> •  
> Prompts with the SPN crew! If you have any prompts you don't see on the list, don't hesitate to comment and I'll add them!  
> All mistakes are mine and constructive criticism is lovely!  
> •

     It'd been a long night. The vampire nest you and the Winchester's had been tracking down was trickier - and a lot smarter - than you'd expected. You had managed to take out around ten vamps before the rest fled.

     But that didn't mean you left without a scratch, no, you had severe bruising to your left arm and stomach, a sprained ankle, a bloody nose, and a long cut on your shoulder that went down to your elbow.

     Let's just say you were the one who got banged up the most.

     "You gonna make it back to the motel?" The question is asked by none other than Dean Winchester, who was currently helping you back to the car.

     "I've had worse." Which was true, you had - but  _fuck,_ did your ankle hurt.

       Dean doesn't say anything else, helping you in the car and then going to put some machetes in the trunk.

      "You okay?" Sam asks, turning towards the back seat to look at you.

      "As okay as I'm gonna get right now, yeah," You attempt to adjust the way you're sitting, hitting your ankle in the process, "Fuck!"

       "Try not to put too much pressure on it - it could be broken." Sam turns back around when Dean gets in the car.

        The drive back to the motel is fairly silent, save for the rock music Dean decides to start playing halfway through the drive, ( _"Really, Dean, is that nessacary?" "Of course it is, Sammy, AC/DC is always nessacary!"_ ) But when you do finally get back, and attempt to get out by yourself ( _because let's be honest, you're stubborn as hell,_ ) you nearly topple onto the pavement.

       ...Luckily Dean was there to catch you.

     "Careful there, sweetheart, or else you'll end up with a broken face, too." He grabs one of your arms and walks you to the motel room door, you sulking even as you sit down in one of the crappy motel chairs.

      "I'm going to get some food. Can you patch Y/N up, Dean?" Sam grabs the keys to the impala as he speaks.

       After Dean gives a short nod, Sam is out the door and you're left with the eldest Winchester.

      "Alright, then, let's take care of that cut first, shall we?" He grabs the first-aid kit, pulling up a chair in front of you.

       You silently pull off your shirt, leaving you in your camisole, not thinking much of it, but you swear you can see Dean's actions falter a bit.

      He works on your cut in silence, you hissing everytime he pours alcohol on it.

      "The top part is gonna need stitches - it's seems pretty deep. But I think you can get away with bandaging the rest." You nod, breathing in deeply as he works on carefully taking care of the rest.

     "Jesus, Y/N, if you'd said you were banged up this bad..." He mumbles, wiping dry blood of your face.

      "'S not your fault. Not like you would have been able to do much then. I've been stabbed _and_ shot before." You respond quietly.

      "That doesn't matter. I should've had your back, there were too many vamps for me not to. And now you've got a sprained ankle and stitches." He's standing up now, cleaning up the dirty rags used to clean your wound.

     "Hey," You stand, wobbling for a moment, using the chair as a crutch, slowly making your way over to him, "It's not your fault, Dean - I just got unlucky. Could've happened to any one of us." You put a hand on his arm, making him turn to face you.

      The room is dead silent for a moment, Dean looking at you, as if trying to read your emotions.

      "Y/N?"

      "Yeah?" You breath.

      "Can I kiss you?"

      "Yeah."

       The only way you can describe this moment is _electric_ \- as cheesy as it sounds. Your arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on your waist.

       It lasts like that for a few more moments, before you finally break apart.

     "Winchester, you better hope this ankle heals fast."


	2. 2 - Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you drunk?"  
> "Probably. Alcohol's like liquid confidence for me. Which is what I need, currently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are specific works I want to do for Dean, but do not fret - there will be Sam and Cas coming soon!  
> ♡

     Now, you hadn't exactly  _meant_ to get drunk.

     But sitting by yourself in a crappy motel room, watching the rain splash with every passing car was a tad bit sad, to say the least.

     See, you'd been on a hunt with the Winchester's, and frankly, had gotten your ass kicked by a werewolf, and were still too fragile to go out on any hunts at the moment, - which you'd admit - but it didn't help that the eldest Winchester was practically driving you insane.

     I mean, come on. Who even has a jawline that sharp?

     Yes, you'd liked Dean for a while now, but knew that there was no way in hell he'd even think about liking you back.

     But it was practically walking on damn eggshells trying to hide your feelings for him, so drinking your problems away would probably solve everything, right?

    _Wrong. So wrong._

Because around the time you'd started getting a couple notches past tipsy, Dean opened the motel door.

      He opens his mouth, presumably to say hello, before seeing the state you're in.

      "...Y/N?"

      "What?"

       "Are you drunk?"

       "Probably. Alcohol's like liquid confidence for me. Which is what I need, currently." You laugh softly to yourself.

       "And why, exactly, do you need confidence right now?" He's taken off his jacket now, and is sitting down next to you.

       "Because you're driving me up the damn wall. With your handsome face and stupid pretty eyes." You swirl around your drink.

       He waits a moment before responding, "You think I'm handsome?"

     "Yes! And I've been dropping hints like fucking crazy, even Cas started to catch on. So drinking seemed like the best option, y'know?" You have an irritated look on your face, and Dean looks like he's just been slapped in the face.

      "I, um, I didn't really - I thought you were being nice - but, um, I think you're pretty too." He stutters, looking at the scratched up your drink now currently sits on.

       You lean towards him, pressing your lips to his. He eagerly returns the kiss, before pushing you away, "You're still drunk, Y/N. You can sleep this off and then we'll talk, okay?" He speaks softly, leading you towards the bed, and you practically fall onto it.

      "Fine."

* * *

   


  


     " _You finally took the hint?"_

_"Did everybody realize she was into me but me?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much, dude. She kind of flirted with you eighty-five percent of the time. I can't even tell you how many times I've seen her bang her head against a table after something had gone completely over your head."_

_"Oh - I think she's waking up."_

_"I'll give you two some space."_

   


Everything is too bright and your head is pounding.

     Yeah, you're hungover, and-

     Fuck. What the hell did you say to Dean? 

     "Rise and shine, cupcake." A gentle voice comes from the side of the bed.

      "Oh, um, hi, Dean..." You sit up, sorting through the memories of last night, before he hands you two advil and a glass of water.

      "Thanks."

      "No problem."

       You swallow the pills, swinging your legs over the bed. 

      _Welp, might as well get this over with_.

      "I'm just going to blatantly bring up what I said last night because there's no way to ease into that conversation." Dean looks at you for a moment after you say this.

       "Did you mean it?" He asks, simply.

        "I - er - yeah. I mean, the alcohol was the only reason I actually said it, but I did mean what I said, yeah." 

         You can't even comprehend what's happened before Dean's lips are on yours, so you, of course, kiss back, your hands running through his hair.

        "I take it the feelings are mutual?" 

        "Yeah." He breathes.

        "I think I'm getting over this hangover pretty fast, then."

 

   


   



	3. 3 - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You came back."  
> "I told you I always would, Winchester."

      "You have to get over them sometime, Sam."

      "It's not the same without them."

      It had been two weeks since you disappeared. Two.

      You had gone on a solo hunt, which, by all standards was normal. You'd met the Winchester's a few years ago on a rougarou hunt; ( _Not that Dean would admit, because frankly, you'd saved their asses_ ) so when you'd said you were going to hunt some rogue werewolf in Rochester, NY, the boys hadn't doubted for a minute you could take care of yourself, and if you'd needed help, would've called.

      Sam and you had started dating about eight months after you first met, ( _"Finally, the sexual tension was unbearable." Shut up, Dean!"_ ) so it was only natural you had called every day, assuring him you were fine, and that you should wrap the hunt up soon - but you never hung up the phone without reassuring him you'd always come back.

      Until one night you hadn't called - and didn't answer your phone. It was like you'd disappeared off the face of earth. They'd gone up to where the hunt was - the werewolf dead - and had asked around, but everyone who seemed to have come in contact with you had either said they hadn't seen you or they'd seen your car drive out of town.

      It was all dead ends, and Sam hadn't been the same. Dean had tried to get him to cheer up, but it was useless.

      The elder Winchester sighs, "Cas is looking around, too, man. If he finds anything, he'll let us know."

      "And if he doesn't? Dean, I can't just get over it,"

       _ **knock, knock, knock.**_

      Before either of them can get up, a familiar voice speaks up, "Knock, knock, Winchesters. I know you're in there."

      Sam nearly bolts to the door, swinging it open to be met with your bruised face.

      "Y/N?" You walk past him, giving a slight smile to Dean.

       "Yeah, two weeks, no calls - I know. Long story short, I woke up two states over from New York with no idea how the hell I got there. My phone was dead, and I didn't have cash so I ended up stealing a car," You slide off your jacket, tossing it onto the bed, revealing a burn on your forearm, "No idea where the hell I got this, either."

        "Jesus Christ, Y/N," Sam is hugging you tightly, "How'd you know it's been two weeks?"

        "I asked one of the clerks at some hick town gas station. Looked at me like I was insane. Oh, and Dean, you can splash me with holy water now." You absentmindedly say.

        _splash!_

You let him cut you with the silver knife after that, and you raise an eyebrow when you see the surprised look on his face, "Happy?"

        "Very. I'll leave you two alone." He shuffles out quickly.

        Sam kisses you not even two seconds after the door slams shut, hands gripping your hips.

         "You came back."

         "Told you I always would, Winchester."

          "I was worried sick, Y/N." He's not trying to guilt you but it sure as hell is making you feel it.

           "I know, doll - I'm sorry. You know if I could've I would have called," You wrap your arms around his waist, "But I'm here now, right, Winchester? I told you I'd come back, and I never go back on a promise.

            He kisses the top of your head, "I know."

      "So, we really should make up for lost time, huh?"

       Let's just say Dean has to get a separate motel room that night.

 

_~~**that may or may not have been with cas, so he really can't whine all that much** ~~ _ ~~****~~ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its snowing and im cold and drinking hot cocoa and i would rather be cuddling with the winchesters tbh  
> also this was short?? but it got to the point and thats important tbh  
> you also use the nickname "doll" but you can substitute whatever you want in its place i just think its cute  
> oh and back story: you were kidnapped by a demon and you remember all of it, I plan on using that as a plot for another one of these. like an indirect continuation??? idk.  
> ALSO someone told me my regular typing style vs my writing style were completely different and i have to agree bc when im just typing i could care less how it looks when but when i write i do so  
> ok this is getting long have a nice day/night lovelies!! !


End file.
